


Second Chance

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Knotting, Reunion, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: John died and you never really moved on. When Amara brings back the Winchester patriarch instead of their mother, what happens when you turn up worried about the boys you’ve always watched over and find your Alpha back in the land of the living?





	Second Chance

It was starting to rain as you crossed the border into Kansas. The last few days had left you tired and in need of familiar faces - six months on the eastern seaboard hunting whatever nasties you could had been a nice distraction, but it was time to go home.

Dean hadn’t answered when you’d called him - Sam’s phone was off. When the sky turned red, you’d started to panic, wondering why the boys weren’t answering like they usually did.

Your old blue ‘93 Camaro hadn’t done a journey like this in a long time. The engine purred and creaked occasionally - you kept your foot light on the gas although urgency made you hurry.

The journey to the bunker grew harder as the rain did and you slowed your speed, checking the clock on the dash. It was nearly midnight and you were still a few hours away. There wasn’t any chance of you making it tonight.

Pulling off the highway into a motel, you bought a room and settled down to get some rest. It didn’t come so easy, your worry about the boys consuming your thoughts. They still weren’t answering your calls or texts and you hadn’t heard anything through your usual contacts.

The next morning, you were up and out before dawn, continuing your journey. When you finally reached the bunker, the Impala was parked outside, filthy and dirty, but intact. That eased your concern a little and you parked up behind it, grabbing your duffel bag.

There was a bloody handprint on the open door. You slipped inside, pulling your gun from your belt as you moved down the stairs quietly, holding it in your hand with the safety on. 

Something delicious-smelling tickled your nose and you frowned. Were they cooking? Dean wasn’t one to leave blood splatters around.

You kept going, rounding the corner onto the balcony that overlooked the library. Books were scattered across the table but there were no other signs of life. Taking the steps slowly, you moved through the war room into the library, sniffing delicately at the air. The scent was familiar, stirring something inside you that you hadn’t felt for a long time.

There were voices drifting from the kitchen and you stepped closer, noticing blood on the floor. As you turned into the kitchen doorway, you saw the boys, banged up but alive, sitting opposite a very familiar back.

John spoke your name and the gun clattered to the floor.

“J - John?” you murmured, unable to believe what you were seeing. “Alpha?” The title came out in a whisper and John got to his feet, crossing the room to cup your face between his warm hands, smiling to the point of tears.

His lips pressed against yours and you closed your eyes, choking back a sob. You were vaguely aware of Sam and Dean disappearing from the room, leaving you alone. 

“How?” you asked desperately, touching his face. He looked so different but his scent was exactly the same and you inhaled, pressing into him. “I don’t understand -”

“Me either, princess,” John murmured, the tip of his nose resting against yours.

“Is this a dream?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No. It’s real.”

“You’re alive,” you sobbed, laughing at the same time, tears spilling down your cheeks. “You’re really alive.”

*****

As eager as you were to drag John off to your room - the one you always stayed in when you were with the brothers - you needed to know why they hadn’t answered the phone and why your Alpha was sitting by your side. His thigh was pressed against yours, hands entwined as they rested on the table top.

The conversation took a while, and half a bottle of hunter’s helper, and it was nearing lunch time when you’d gotten caught up. Dean offered to run out for food and Sam went with him, leaving you alone with John.

For a little while, you sat in silence, holding his hand like he might disappear at any moment.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, sweetheart,” John murmured, as if he’d read your mind. Lifting your hand to his lips, he kissed your knuckles. “You have no idea how relieved I am…” He trailed off but you knew what he’d been about to say.

_ You made it _ .

“It wasn’t easy,” you whispered honestly, fresh tears threatening your composure as you recalled the years of agony. “I had to adapt.”

“Most Omegas don’t last without their Alphas,” he mused, reaching out to cup your face. “You always were strong. Knew you’d keep fighting.”

“I almost didn’t,” you confessed, leaning into his touch. “Sam and Dean… they kept me going. Hunting was all I had - I didn’t -” You swallowed, closing your eyes tightly. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Even… even after. Mary was your soulmate.”

John smiled, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “I was alone, baby girl. Waiting for you. Guess… you were waiting for me.”

You nodded, moving forward to fling your arms around his neck. John met you in a kiss, groaning as he hauled you into his lap. “I missed you so much,” you cried, burying your face in his throat. His arms wound around you, fingers stroking along your spine as you sobbed against him.

“Missed you, too.” He groaned when you shifted. “You wanna stop squirming there, darlin’?”

“Sorry,” you whispered, pulling back to look at him, cradling his face between your hands, feeling the stubble on his cheeks. “I still can’t believe this. It feels like a dream.” John smiled, taking hold of your hands.

“How far’s the store?” he asked, kissing each fingertip in turn.

“About twenty miles.”

His eyes flashed as he looked at you. “How bout you show me your bedroom and I can show you how real this is.” A smile crawled across your lips and you slid from his lap, tugging him by the hands toward the bedrooms. “Sam and Dean already gave me the grand tour,” he drawled, letting you pull him close as you reached your bedroom door.

“That’s good,” you opened the door, “because there’s only one room I wanna show you.”

John barely waited for you to get inside before he was on you, pushing you up against the door, slamming it with the force of your weight. You whined, baring your throat, and John lowered his mouth to suck at the faded scar where his mark rested. His hands slipped around your waist, holding you steady as he pressed harder on the skin, dragging blood to the surface under his teeth.

“Gonna mark you again, ‘mega,” he murmured, “spent too long without you.”

Grabbing your ass, he hauled you up until your legs were around his waist, carrying you toward the bed. You giggled when he dropped you, shedding his flannel and t-shirt, grinning wickedly as he reached for your pants.

“How’d you get more gorgeous?” he asked, dragging your pants down your legs, crawling onto the bed between your thighs. You shuddered, running your fingers through his hair as he nuzzled into your clothed core. “You know, that night…”

“Don’t -” you pleaded quietly. “I don’t wanna remember losing you.”

“Not gonna mention it,” he replied, lifting his head to kiss you below your belly button, his fingers curling into the waistband of your panties. “That last time we were together,” he kissed you again, lower this time on the crease between your groin and your belly, “I really hoped… I wished you were pregnant.”

Sadness made you tug on his hair a little. “Me too.”

He sighed, nuzzling against you again. “You smell so good, ‘mega. You’re not even in heat and I can taste how wet you are.”

“I haven’t had one. Not since… not for ten years.” John lifted his head again, your panties halfway down your thighs. “The doctors didn’t know why. They think it might be psychological but… I didn’t want them anyway. I didn’t want another Alpha.”

Humming, John abandoned his quest to disrobe you, crawling up your body to kiss you hungrily. “I love you,” he whispered, dragging his nose over your cheek, “and I’m never leavin’ you again. I promise.”

Your fingers moved through his hair again and you smiled, looking into his dark eyes. “Make love to me, Alpha.” He groaned, kissing you softly. “Wanna be yours again.”

This time, your panties ended up on the floor and John returned to his spot between your thighs, dragging his tongue through your folds. You arched, crying out as he lapped at you, moaning decadently at the taste of you on his lips. The first wave of pleasure made your stomach clench and you mewled, grabbing at his shoulders.

“I’m ready, John,” you panted, “please, I need it.” Years of your own touch to his memory was making you impatient, but John acquiesced, kneeling up to unbuckle his pants. You pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it away before unclipping your bra, sending that to join your clothes on the floor.

Even after ten years, you had no shame of your nudity around him. Your body had changed, aged, but you kept yourself in fairly good shape chasing after monsters.

“So beautiful,” he praised, leaning back down as he kicked his pants off, covering your body with his. “You want it like this, baby girl?” You shook your head. “How do you want it?” John’s lips covered one hard nipple, making you whimper.

“From behind,” you begged, “want you to take me properly.”

He growled, tearing away from your breast, using his significantly higher strength to flip you onto your belly. You scrambled onto your knees, arching your back so your belly brushed the scrunched up covers and your ass was in the air.

“Fuck,” John murmured, stroking himself, reaching out to drag one finger through your soaked folds. “You’re soaked, princess.”

“John, please -”

His low laugh cut you off and his finger left you, replaced seconds later by the thick flared head of his cock. You wiggled impatiently, pressing back, managing to take the first inch before John drew back, groaning. “You’re tight, baby. You’ll hurt yourself.”

You wiggled again. “Stop teasing.”

“When’d you get so bossy?” he sassed, squeezing your ass. “Just lemme take it slow, Omega. You’ll get what you want.”

Pushing against you again, John penetrated you slowly, feeding the first couple of inches into your tight channel, drawing back when he met resistance. Repeating the action took him deeper and you moaned low in your throat, clenching your jaw at the slight tinge of pain. 

Running his hand along your back, John curled his fingers around the back of your neck, releasing his hold on his cock and placing his other hand on your hip. “So tight,” he murmured, rocking the last inch into you until his balls were pressed against your clit. “Fuck.”

You gasped into the pillow, close to the edge already. John didn’t move, panting heavily, the warm rush of air against your back only turning you on more. Clenching around him provoked an animal-like snarl from the Alpha, who pushed up a little, rolling his hips to press his cock deeper inside you.

“Gonna make this pussy mine again, Omega,” he growled, drawing back a little further, putting more force behind his thrusts. “You want my knot, baby girl? Want me to cum right here?” The hand on your hip slipped around underneath your belly, two fingers pressing into your lower stomach. You moaned, shuddering with need and John smiled.

His fingers dipped lower, finding your clit easily, making your hips jerk as he circled it teasingly.

“I wanna feel you cum on my cock.” The order was quiet but forceful and you nodded, meeting him as he picked up his pace. Eventually, the angle became too difficult to maintain and John pulled you up, holding your back to his chest as he fucked up into you.

Your climax washed over you, aided by his fingers twisting and pinching at your clit. Slick gushed over his cock, making him groan when your walls contracted, squeezing him tightly. He cursed under his breath, kissing along your shoulders until he reached his mark.

When his teeth grazed it, you bucked, wailing loudly. John’s knot swelled, and with one hard thrust accompanied by a grunt, he pushed all the way into your body, locking you together as his teeth broke the skin on your throat. Thick ropes of cum splashed against your cervix, spreading warmth through your bones as you started to drop, held in place by John’s arms.

He lowered you both slowly, curling around you protectively, one hand on your belly. “I love you,” you whispered, closing your eyes as John peppered kisses across your shoulder.

“Believe me when I say this is real now?” he asked, smirking against your skin.

“I believe you.”

“Good,” he muttered. “Things are gonna be different this time, sweetheart. I promise you. Not wasting a second chance.”

*****

_ One Year Later _

Dean hissed as you sewed up the cut on his cheek, swigging from his bottle of whiskey while being very unhelpful. “You know,” you murmured, “it would be nice if you came home once in a while without blood all over you.”

He grinned, not answering as you finished the last stitch, running an antibacterial wipe over the wound. Stepping back, you allowed him to jump down from the kitchen counter, just as John walked through. “You wanna make a little more noise?” he scolded, removing the cloth draped over his shoulder. “Junior’s sleepin’.”

“Sorry,” Dean muttered, kissing you on the cheek. “Thanks, Y/N.”

“Any time. Go get your things in from the car. I need to finish the laundry”

John waited for Dean to leave the room, closing the distance between you. “Hey,” he crooned, sliding his arms around your waist. “Everything okay?”

“Dean got into a fight with a vampire on that last hunt,” you replied, smiling as he sought out a kiss, humming against your lips. “Not now, John, the boys will be back -” He groaned in frustration, pressing you against the counter. “John…”

“I can’t help it,” he growled. “Can smell your heat comin’. First since -”

“Since Henry was born, I know,” you whispered, placing your palm against his cheek. “Still, not in front of the boys. It’d scar them for life.” John chuckled, burying his nose in your throat, licking at his mark. “John!”

Your hands pushed against his shoulders and he released you, stepping back with a laugh as you scowled at him. “I’m sorry,” he managed, giving you a sly look, “I just can’t wait to see you all round again.”

“You’re intent on breeding an army outta me, aren’t you?”

“I did not need to hear that,” Sam grunted, walking into the kitchen with an arm full of bloody clothes. “Dean said you wanted these?” You scrunched up your nose, pointing at the utility room. Sam trudged across the room, dumping the clothes in the basket before turning around. “Anything you need help with?” he offered, looking between you and his dad.

“No, I’m good,” you quipped, heading for the fridge. “Dean’s probably already in his cave. Could you keep an ear out for Henry? He won’t nap long.”

Sam grinned. “Sure thing.”

John watched Sam walk out of the room before approaching you again, sliding his arms around you from behind. “I liked the sound of that,” he muttered, right against your ear as you smiled and tried to ignore his advances. “Breeding you.”

“I’ve got to cook dinner,” you insisted and John smiled, nuzzling your throat. “You need to shower. You stink from that ghoul nest.”

He pulled away, still smirked, landing a slap on your ass that made you squeak. “I’ll get you later, ‘mega,” he drawled, backing out of the kitchen before you could scold him again. You smiled, shaking your head as you started to drag everything out that you’d need for dinner.

Things hadn’t been easy but it was days like these you didn’t regret any of it. Ten years was worth what you had now. Life was never going to be conventional; John could never give up hunting and you couldn’t either, although you took more of a backseat role under your Alpha’s insistence. You still lived in the bunker - it was the safest place on the planet, after all - and you still stitched up more wounds than you cared to think about.

But you had John back. The boys had their father. Despite the lingering danger that was inherent in hunting, you were safe and happy.

There was nothing more you could ask from a second chance.


End file.
